TERCYDUK
by Rourin
Summary: Pengalaman Grisha Jaeger tentang terciduk secara harfiah. Ada Grisha, Eren, Carla, dan Navy yang terciduk.


Bapak-bapak komplek Shigashina seratus persen gila semenjak Grisha Jaeger resmi bergabung ke dalam Cupector. Trending topik baru mengenai sang dokter pun menjadi bahan pembicaraan bagi warga sekitar. Carla Jaeger hanya mampu berlapang dada ketika mendengar respon ibu-ibu yang begitu menyayangkan terjerumusnya Grisha Jaeger pada perkumpulan tidak jelas itu. Berbeda dengan kalangan bapak-bapak Cupector yang merayakan besar-besaran atas lengkapnya anggota. Kini seluruh bapak-bapak komplek Shigashina adalah Cupector.

Cupector memiliki kepanjangan Cupang Collector. Bukan pengoleksi tanda bekas gigitan maksudnya, tapi ikan hias cilik berwarna gelap elegan dengan sirip lebar memesona. Ya kalau bekas gigitan sih, tidak mungkin ibu-ibu komplek Shigashina mendeklarasikan diri sebagai musuh. Pun bukan penggorengan yang ditakuti bapak-bapak Cupector saat ini. Jadi, tidak salah kalau komplek Shigashina dijuluki sebagai tanah perang dingin oleh warga komplek lainnya.

Contohnya saja semalam, saat pesta bergabungnya Grisha Jaeger yang lupa waktu. Ibu-ibu komplek Shigashina kompak mengunci pintu rumah sebelum para suami pulang ke rumah – yang sebenarnya berat bagi Carla karena ini kali pertama. Tapi apalah artinya persatuan kalau tidak ada rasa yang sama. Semua bapak-bapak pun meringkuk kedinginan di depan rumah masing-masing hingga pagi.

Dan Grisha Jaeger belum menyesali keputusannya. Dokter ortopedi itu bahkan masih kesengsem dengan keindahan ikan cupang perdana yang merupakan pemberian Cupector pada pesta penyambutannya sebagai anggota baru.

Tapi, coba lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya.

.

.

.

 **TERCYDUK**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **WARN** : Penggunaan **BAHASA SEHARI-HARI** atau bahasa gahoel. Sisanya bisa ditebak, mulai dari **OOC** , **tidak sesuai dengan genre** , dst. Disarankan untuk **TIDAK SAMBIL MAKAN** saat membaca fic ini. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya~

Hope you like it!

.

.

.

"Ayo sarapan, Eren."

"Nanti, Bu!"

Carla Jaeger pun semakin sewot dengan suaminya. Gara-gara hobi baru Grisha itu putra mereka satu-satunya jadi semakin susah untuk diatur pula. Tidak ingat makan, tidak mau tidur siang, dan senang mengobok-obok air hingga lantai basah sana-sini. Contohnya saja sekarang, bocah SD itu masih setia mengekori ayahnya yang asik menggosok aquarium hingga berdecit mengkilat bersih.

"Ayo, Sayang. Nanti terlambat masuk sekolah, lho!"

Eren Jaeger pun merengek. Tidak mau melewatkan kemilau kaca bening berbentuk persegi.

Diam-diam Grisha terkekeh mengetahui antusias anaknya yang ternyata sama dengan dirinya. Kilatan mata hijau terang itu boleh saja diturunkan dari Carla, tapi masalah kegigihan dan tekad Grisha lah orang yang mewariskan pada Eren. _Like father like son_. Ia mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Eren dengan tangan setengah basah, "Sudah, sana sarapan. Kamu tidak boleh terlambat, oke?"

"Tapi, nanti Eren boleh mainan ikannya ya, yah?"

"Iya iya, sekarang cepat sarapan. Ibumu nanti marah."

Eren mengangguk manut. Kaki kecilnya pun melompat dari bangku pendek yang menjadi penambah tinggi badan ke arah sang ibu yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

Grisha hanya mampu meringis bagai kuda ompong saat dilempari deathlarge oleh istrinya. Seram, _bok_! Hingga berdiri bulu kuduknya Grisha yang aslinya sudah lurus ini. Teganian memang seorang wanita kalau sudah merasa disakiti. Padahal cuma melihara seekor ikan cupang yang ukurannya tidak lebih dari setengah meter.

Selesai membersihkan aquarium, Grisha beralih pada kerikil hitam dan tumbuhan hias. Siapa tahu istrinya nanti merasa terhibur dengan dekorasi apik aquarium atau yang sering disebut dengan Aquascape. Walaupun, membuat tatanan yang bagus bukan perkara mudah sih.

"Ayah, aku berangkat sekolah ya! Dadah!" pamit Eren sambil melambaikan tangan dengan wajah ceria sebelum keluar rumah.

Grisha tersenyum dan balas melambai, "Oke. Hati-hati, Nak!"

Sedangkan, Carla berpamitan pada sang suami dengan bantingan keras pintu rumah.

.

.

.

"Ya Lord, Grishaa!"

Tubuh Grisha bagai menciut seukuran kurcaci mendengar sang istri berteriak ke arahnya. Ternyata Carla mengantar Eren lebih cepat dari biasanya hari ini. Eh, atau ia terlalu asik menghias sampai tidak terasa? Aduh, pertama-tama mari selamatkan dulu si Navy – nama yang Grisha berikan kepada si ikan cupang yang berwarna biru tua. "A-ah, kamu udah pulang?"

Carla berdecak kesal "Kelonin aja cupangmu itu sampe bangkotan!" omelnya melihat pergerakan suaminya yang justru memeluk gayung berisi ikan cilik. Memang baru pada step awal suaminya itu menunjukkan tingkah aneh, yaitu mencongkel cermin bedak Carla dengan alasan untuk latihan si cupang. Heran, latihan apa pula seekor ikan dari seorang dokter ortopedi?! Pake cermin pula!

Lagipula, bedaknya kan masih utuh!

Tapi, Grisha membela kalau Carla bisa menggunakan cermin kaca rias yang lebih besar sepuasnya. Toh ponsel zaman sekarang sudah canggih ada kamera depan segala.

"Carla.."

"Aku goreng itu ikan kalo sampe Eren susah dibilangin lagi!"

"E-eh tapi Carla – "

"Bodo amat! Cepet kerja sana!"

"Oke, tapi aku pindahin ikannya dulu sebentar ya?"

Carla pun bergerak meraih penggorengan, yang disambut Grisha dengan lari terbirit-birit berangkat kerja.

.

.

.

Eren dan Jean diakui oleh ibu mereka memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh beda, tapi tidak bisa dibilang berteman baik juga sebenarnya. Dua bocah sepantaran itu minimal adu toa setiap menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah itu rebutan mainan, tidak mau kalah setelah bersaing, atau ledek-ledekan yang berakhir dengan adegan pukul-pukulan dan tangis kesakitan. Namun biar begitu Eren dan Jean tidak pernah kapok. Seperti sekarang, Eren justru main ke rumah keluarga Kirschtein hingga petang yang mengharuskan Carla menjemput anak satu-satunya itu.

"Eren! Ayo pulang, kamu belom mandi!" seru Carla dari luar.

Nyonya Kirschtein yang mendengar tetangga karibnya itu pun langsung menyambut Carla "Eh, masuk dulu sini Ibu Eren! Mereka lagi asik liat ikan cupang Papanya Jean tuh di kolam belakang."

"Oh, pantesan gak keliatan. Biasanya main di depan."

"Iya. Eh, katanya suaminya situ juga melihara ikan cupang ya?"

Carla menghela napas, "Yah.. gitu, bu. Susah banget dicegah, padahal udah saya ancem."

"Duh, yang sabar deh. Suami saya juga gitu. Terus kemaren ya, dia udah habis uang lima ratus ribu buat beli aquarium kecil sama cermin doang coba?!" keluh nyonya Kirschtein tersulut-sulut. "Langsung aja saya sita kartu kredit sama ATMnya dia! Biarin kapok itu bapak-bapak, kayak anak istrinya enggak butuh sandang pangan aja."

"Ya ampun, saya aja ngamuk loh bu! Masa cermin bedak saya diambil buat latihan ikan cupang katanya?! Latihan apa coba? Heran deh."

Dan keluh kesah para istri anggota Cupector pun berlanjut. Sementara ibu mereka masih asik mengobrol di ruang tengah, Eren dan Jean sibuk mengobok-obok kolam kecil dengan jaring untuk menangkap salah satu ikan milik Tuan Kirschtein. Mereka ingin adu cupang. Jean sudah dapat yang berwarna hijau gelap, tinggal Eren yang belum. Dia ingin yang berwarna merah perpaduan hitam.

"Yang ini aja nih! Susah kalo yang merah, Ren." Kata Jean menunjukkan jaringnya yang berisi ikan cupang berwarna hitam kelam.

"Gak mau! Itu lelet geraknya, Jan!"

"Yaelah.. Ayo cepetan, nanti gak bisa adu cupang!"

Eren cuek, ia terus mengobok-obok kolam dengan mengikuti gerak si ikan cupang warna merah.

"Eren!"

"Sabar, Jan!"

"Cepetan!"

"YAELAH, BERISIK LO!"

Sadar anak-anak mereka mulai adu bacot, Nyonya Kirschtein dan Jaeger pun mengakhiri sesi curcol mereka lalu melesat menuju kolam belakang. Sebenarnya masa bodoh saja dengan ikan cupang, tapi kalau Eren dan Jean sampai berkelahi hingga basah kuyup kan repot juga. Nanti kalau sakit harus absen sekolah gimana? Belum lagi harus mendengar rengekan sang anak sepanjang hari.

"Ayo, Eren! Pulang, Nak. Mandi dulu!"

Eren mendengus di tempat.

"Lu sih kelamaan!" bisik Jean kesal seraya menyenggol lengan Eren. Membuat manik hijau terang si bocah brunette menyulut amarah. Namun belum sempat buka mulut, Carla dengan sigap menarik anaknya tersebut untuk pulang.

"Besok main lagi ya, Jean. Eren pulang– "

"Pokoknya besok adu cupang! Yang cupangnya kalah harus boncengin keliling komplek lima kali!" Eren memotong cepat omongan ibunya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Jean sang musuh.

Nyonya Kirschtein tersenyum, "Oke deh Eren, besok – "

"Eleh! Kayak punya ikan cupang aja!" congor Jean maju lima senti.

"Punya lah! Namanya Navy!"

"Dih! Dasar alay! Nama apaan –"

"HOI!" teriak dua ibu-ibu garang sambil melototi anak mereka masing-masing.

Jean dan Eren seketika ciut. Eren pasrah digiring keluar oleh Carla, sedangkan Jean diam di tempat dengan tangan mamanya yang terus menggandeng. Walaupun di dalam benak mereka masing-masing masih menyimpan dendam untuk pertandingan esok hari. Sesampainya di rumah, Eren pun langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi demi menghindari amukan ala setan neraka jahanam milik ibunya.

"Enggak usah lama-lama mandinya!" ujar Carla.

"Iyaa!"

Eren dengan cepat menanggalkan pakaiannya di depan mesin cuci, tapi gerakannya untuk mandi super kilat jadi tersendat begitu mendapati ikan cupang milik ayahnya masih ada di gayung. Posisinya pun persis saat Eren berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Cengiran lebar terlihat pada wajah lugu bocah SD tersebut, lalu ia membawa ikan cupang dalam gayung itu ke kamar mandi.

Sekarang giliran latihan dengan Eren Jaeger hey, Navy.

.

.

.

'Bukannya mandi, pasti mainan air ini si Eren.' Batin Carla yang tidak mendengar suara jebar-jebur dari bilik kamar mandi. Ia pun mempercepat persiapan santap malam dan menghampiri Eren untuk segera dientaskan dari air. "Cepetan yang mandi, Ren!" ujarnya keras.

Eren tidak menyahut ibunya. Bocah itu justru terdengar sedang komat-kamit entah apa.

"Eren!"

"Duh, kok jadi lelet sih?! Ayo Navy!"

"Yassalaamm!" Carla menyebut begitu melihat tubuh anaknya yang telanjang masih kering dengan bokong putih tersungging ke belakang – efek kurang tinggi untuk menjulurkan tangan ke dalam bak. "Bukannya mandi malah asik ngobok-obok air ya?!"

"Sebentar, Bu. Aku masih ngelatih si Navy nih!"

Gemas, Carla akhirnya menabok bakpao kenyal milik Eren hingga terdengar suara tamparan kecil. Membuat sang anak mengaduh kesakitan biar matanya justru semakin nyolot. "Udah! Udah! Sini Ibu mandiin biar cepet!" pangkasnya kemudian dengan cekatan meraih tubuh Eren supaya mudah diatur.

"Enggak mau! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" Eren berontak dengan memutar tangannya bagai baling-baling helikopter. Siap terbang jika saja burungnya sungguhan memiliki sayap. "Lepasin, Bu!"

Satu tabokan kembali mendarat di bokong bohai si bocah SD.

"Aduh!"

"Nurut ga? Ibu bilangin ke Jean nanti kalo kamu masih ngompol – "

"AAAAARRGGHH!"

Umur Eren mungkin memang masih terlalu kecil, belum tahu yang namanya gengsi. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak paham mana hal yang harus musuh ketahui atau hal mana yang harus disembunyikan dari sejagad raya – terutama Jean. Alhasil, Eren pun manut tubuhnya digosok-gosok hingga sudut terdalam – diantara pantat contohnya – oleh ibunya sendiri.

Oke, sedikit porno memang. Namun, sebuah fakta lain tentang putra semata wayang keluarga Jaeger menyebutkan bahwa bagian tubuh Eren yang paling menarik bagi siapapun sejak bayi adalah kedua bokongnya. Baik yang bawah maupun atas – biasanya orang normal menyebut pipi chubby sih untuk yang atas. Akhirnya ritual mandi pun selesai kurang dari lima menit.

Nasib si Navy terlupakan begitu saja.

.

.

.

Berangkat terbirit-birit, pulang pun Grisha juga terbirit-birit. Kebelet buang hajat yang rasanya sudah menggedor-gedor pintu keluarnya. Biji keringat mulai menghiasi wajah Grisha begitu masuk rumah. "Oi! Oi! Halo – ugh.. Ayah sudah pulaaang! Duh – Ereen!" serunya kesusahan karena menahan napsu plus harus buka sepatu bersimpul ribet.

"Selamat dataaang! Ayah pulang cepat ya?" sambut Eren riang.

Sedangkan, Carla masih saja sewot biar raut suaminya sudah pucat. "Oh, tumben pulang cepet?" katanya yang justru terdengar mengejek.

"Iya, pulang cepet. Ugh.." Selesai melepas sepatu, Grisha buru-buru melepas jas luarannya yang dilemparkan ke Eren. "Nak, tolong bawa tas ayah sekalian ya. Udah kebelet nih!" katanya sambil lalu memegangi perut. Tapi yang namanya orang kebelet, tentu saja ia tidak sadar kalau sang istri merasa dibuang.

Bu Eren pun menggerutu dan berderap sebal ke arah kamar. Meninggalkan anaknya yang menatap heran sambil memungut barang-barang milik ayahnya. Informasi yang dapat diresap oleh otak anak SD itu pun hanya sebatas 'Ibuku hari ini marah melulu'.

Ada alasan bagus dan sehat kenapa Grisha memilih wc jongkok di rumahnya. Salah satunya adalah mempermudah proses tuutpretbrobotbrebetprepettuut saat buang air besar, tidak perlu mengejan susah payah hingga muka merah biru. Masa bodoh soal tetangganya dengar atau tidak. Toh, manusiawi.

Sang dokter ortopedi menghela napas, 'Lega, mabro..'

Air pun diciduk dengan gayung, lalu diguyur lah hasil Grisha mencerna makanan selama dua hari itu. Namun, Grisha masih senang hati jongkok untuk menuntaskan sedikit rasa mulas yang masih dirasakannya. Paling sebentar lagi.

Plung.

Plung.

"Ayaah!" seru Eren dari luar.

Plung.

"Hm?"

"Yah! Si Navy tadi aku cemplungin bak situ loh!"

"HAH?!"

Dan tidak ada lagi suara 'plung-plung' , semua tertahan di dalam.

Eren menggumam "Abisnya, tadi mau mandi gak ada gayung. Jadi, Eren taro di bak ikannya." Katanya membela diri. "Ayah jangan marah ya, yah?"

Grisha seketika melotot horor ke arah gayung yang dipegangnya. 'Ampun! Ini kan gayung tadi pagi!' batinnya lalu melongok dan mengobok-obok bak yang hasilnya nihil.

"Janji ga marah sama Eren ya, yah?" suara Eren terdengar memelas.

Tanpa menggubris omongan anaknya, mata Grisha yang pupilnya semakin mengecil itu beralih pada lubang wc. "ADUH EREEEENNN!" jeritnya begitu mendapati si Navy sudah loyo karena harus berenang terhimpit diantara para e-ek yang bau.

Etbusyeek daah!

"MAAF, YAAH!" lalu Eren kabur dari depan kamar mandi. Takut kalau ayahnya sekonyong-konyong loncat dari dalam sana untuk melempar Eren ke laut. Andai bocah SD itu tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di bilik kecil berfasilitas toilet jongkok tersebut.

'GILA INI GIMANA NGAMBILNYA, HOI?!' dan sang dokter stress memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan si Navy.

.

.

.

 **-di TAMAT kan saja-**

 **A/N** : Hehe. Judulnya sih jelas ya terinspirasi dari meme, tapi soal cupangnya jujur aja... pengalaman pribadi. Gak sampe nyemplung kok saudara-saudara, selow. Mata ini waspada dong. Terus ikan cupangnya juga bukan punya saya. Cuma ya.. Udah lah gitu aja. Malu sampe ubun-ubun ini. Gils.

Kutunggu review nya jangan lupaa~ iya, ngarep banget ini. wkwkwk

Thank you and see you! ^^/

.

.

 **-Omake-**

Carla untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum di pagi hari semenjak Grisha memlihara ikan cupang. Tersenyum iblis jahat lebih tepatnya. Bahkan, setelah tahu apa yang terjadi di bilik wc Carla langsung terpingkal-pingkal, sedangkan Eren sudah terlalu takut untuk sekadar tertawa 'He He'. Berbeda dengan Grisha Jaeger yang pagi ini masih terlihat pucat semenjak ia memelihara ikan cupang.

Oh. Jangan tanya bagaimmana sang dokter ortopedi menyelamatkan nyawa si Navy. Tangannya masih tremor seperti pertama kali memegang scaple untuk membedah tubuh seekor katak.

"Grisha Jaeger~"

Grisha menoleh kepada sang istri yang memanggilnya dengan nada manja.

Carla tersenyum ala joker, "Tercyduk!"

'Anjir..'


End file.
